


friendship like love is warm

by bessemerprocess



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol, Bittersweet, Criminal Minds Kink Meme 4, Electricity Outage, F/M, Friends having sex, Hotel Sex, Plot What Plot, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendship like love is warm; a love like friendship is steady. -Thomas More</p>
            </blockquote>





	friendship like love is warm

A friendship like love is warm; a love like friendship is steady. -Thomas More

Bayfield, Wisconsin has gotten sixty-seven inches of snow in the past three days. Sixty-seven inches of snow and four dead women. That's not counting the twelve dead before the snow started, or the three cops in the hospital. It totals up to a crap week, and an even crappier day, when the team realized that they were stuck for at least another day, if not more.

The liquor store was, thankfully, still open, and Emily had stocked up, just in case. So now, she is sitting alone in her hotel room, staring at a line of alcohol, trying to decide what to drink first. Her ruminations are interrupted by a knock.

"The heat in my room died," Reid, says, sounding as pathetic as he looks.

"Come in," she says, and he scoot inside.

"You have half a bar in here," he says, staring at the line up of bottle on the desk.

"Want some?"

"Yes, please," he says, and so she hands him one of the room's plastic water cups and lets him pour for himself.

There is something soothing about sitting in silence, drinking with someone you trust. They finish off the first three glasses without saying anything else.

She's a bit fuzzy around the edges at this point, not drunk, but definitely buzzed. Reid looks like he is only slightly worse off than her. "You want another?" she asks.

"I want..." he trails off for a moment, staring up at the hotel ceiling. "I want to feel something that isn't sad or angry or frustrated."

She going to say something, what she doesn't know, but that's when the electricity flickers once, twice, and then fails for good.

"So," she says.

"Definitely another drink."

She pours for both of them.

"There is an 87% chance that electricity won't be restored until the morning," Reid says. She can barely see him in the dark, and without electricity the room is getting cold at an astonishing rate.

"We'll be popsicles by then," she remarks.

"My experience with television suggests that this is the point at which we huddle for warmth," Reid says, and she can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Huddle for warmth. We could do that," she says, and then grabs his hand. "Or we could generate some."

For a moment, she thinks he is going to pass, and go back to his own room, but then he reaches over and gently kisses her on the lips. "I guess warm isn't sad, at least."

There is something in his voice that breaks her heart. "Come on," she says, and gets up, pulling them both toward the bed. They both strip quickly, eager to get under the covers. She takes it slow, learning his body square inch by square inch. She makes him moan and she makes him whisper her name in reverence and she finally makes him smile. He comes in her mouth, and she leave finger prints on his hips.

He returns the favor, kissing and nipping his way down her body, fingers running over her skin with the lightest of touches. It's almost unbearable when he reaches the crease of her thigh and adds his tongue as he delves deeper. He works from gentle into a fierceness she's never seen him exude before, and she comes like a wild thing under his tongue, with three fingers inside her.

When she stills, Reid works his way back up, kissing and licking, fingers just as attentive as before. sated, they curl around each other, pulling the blankets close to keep in the heat. "Warm feels a bit like love," he whispers in to her hair.


End file.
